So cool
by 2AM
Summary: Daniel’s, Sam’s and Jack’s thoughts during the ‘Iris’-Scene in ‘Enemy Within’ S1/E3 . Drabble-like, divided into 6 chapters, changing POV. Have fun and please R&R!
1. Daniel

Titel: So Cool

Author: 2am

Category: General

Warning: None that I can think of... actually: English is my second language and I don't have a beta... so yeah beware of the cruel and unusual grammar and spelling mistakes!!!

Pairing: none, but hopeless shippers (such as myself) could possibly read some slightly one-sided SJ into it

Season: 1

Spoilers: Episode 3: Enemy Within (even though reading this wont actually spoil anything I think...) and maybe little bit for Children of the Gods 1+2

Rating: K+ because I can't remember if there are any swear words in there and if I read it one more time I'm gonna lose my nerve and I'm never gonna post it and my muse is going to go into hibernation again.

Summary: Sam's, Jack's and Daniel's thoughts during the "Iris" Dialogue at the beginning of "Enemy Within" (so this iris is gonna hold - technobable – so this iris is gonna hold - something similar to technobable)

Disclaimer: Do you really think I would travel 1,5 hours to university using public transport every day if I owned Stargate: SG1 and made money enough to not only have my own car but also to rent my private parking space right in front of the "pi" ??? So NO!!! I don't own a thing *hiding-in-the-corner-crying-my-eyes-out-at-how-incredibly-unfair-life-is* be right back...

Feedback: PLEASE! It's my first SG1 Fic... So Please pleasepleasepleaseplease

A/N: I know that I couldn't really get the characters right and that they are actually quite worried in that scene and they don't really hide it that well... but my muse just wouldn't let me concentrate on my presentation that I have to do this week and on my stupid horrible experiment protocol thingy that I have to write for one of my courses so here it is anyway.

A/N2: The chapters in this thing are going to be very short. This is actually more drabble than fic-like. There are going to be 6 of them, 2 for each character.

A/N3: I really need to stop writing A/Ns because this is getting longer than the actual fic ;-)

A/N4: Sorry couldn't resist... I think I spelled the name of the snakeheads wrong, sorry again!

A/N5: one last thing... the last time I up-loaded a fic all of my apostrophes dotdotdots etc. were lost in translation... don't know why... if it happens again just know that I DO write my fics with them and find it very annoying and disrupting the flow when they are missing in other fics and would therefore never up-load anything without them on purpose.

So Cool

Daniel's POV

They're so cool. So Damn cool. Standing there as if there is nothing to worry about. Nothing wrong with the reckless hatred with which the Gua'uld send their slaves to attack us.

'Bugs on a windshield'

Is that really all Jack cares about. Then again it's not like the others are any different. They are just as cold. I guess it's a military thing. Even the blond Doctor seems unfazed by this... Well... I just can't pretend not to notice the elephant in the room any longer.

"So this Iris is gonna hold, right?"


	2. Sam

Sam's POV

'Like bugs on a windshield'

Seriously? That's all he has to say on the subject... the subject being the horrifying death of dozens of Jaffa... Yeah I know those guys are our enemies... but only because they don't know any better (see exhibit A: Teal'c). I guess it's a male thing. Even Dr. Jackson only seems slightly worried and he's a civilian, most of his kind would have panicked ages ago.

'So this Iris is gonna hold, right'

I guess he caved after all. Not like any of the military guys would dare do that (roll eyes). What I find more shocking though is that he obviously didn't listen during the briefing we had just a few days ago on the iris. I wouldn't be shocked if Colonel O'Neill didn't even remember that we HAD a briefing about it... but Dr. Jackson? I had him pegged as one who will listen to anything no matter how boring. Obviously I was wrong. Then again he just lost his wife. I really need to cut him some slack. So here I go again:

"Pure titanium... less than three micrometers from the event-horizon... it wont even allow matter to fully reintegrate."


	3. Jack

Jack's POV

'So this Iris is gonna hold, right?'

I've been hoping for someone to ask about that. Because I really didn't listen during the briefing. It wasn't my fault though. Somebody should have known better than to put a hot blond scientist in front of a screen and have her spouting of BIG four syllable words. I doubt ANYbody actually listened especially considering that everybody else in that room was male. Even Daniel didn't. Hence the question.

'Pure titanium... less than three micrometers from the event-horizon... it wont even allow matter to fully reintegrate.'

Here we go again with the big words... and is it just me or is she incredibly cool about this whole thing? I mean... come on, we have seen their technology. They must have some kind of honking big space gun that they can use once their slave armies are gone, right? If she isn't careful she's gonna be known as the SGC's one-and-only 'ice-queen' soon.

"So this Iris is gonna hold, right?"


	4. Daniel 2

Daniel's POV:

'So this Iris is gonna hold, right?'

Thanks, Jack. I may be a linguist and able to speak 23 languages... but 'Science' isn't really one of them and it may take awhile before I'm used to the jargon again. Not to mention that this shows just a little bit of the humanity that I know is somewhere deeply hidden inside of him, behind the cool military demeanor. I wonder how much of that Dr. Carter has. I really haven't had a chance to get to know her that well. She was pretty excited to meet me... now that I think about it, Jack didn't seem to happy about that, though. Wonder what that was about... oh, wait. She's blond, tall, intelligent... and I guess I have been married for over a year now. Had been married? No, no definitely HAVE been married. AM married even.

"If it doesn't the failsafe device will detonate, this whole mountain will vaporize and there'll be nothing to worry about."

You have got to be kidding me!


	5. Jack 2

Jack's POV

'If it doesn't the failsafe device will detonate, this whole mountain will vaporize and there'll be nothing to worry about'

Oh, for cryin' out loud. I knew there was a reason she's so cool. I should have known I really didn't want to know about it, though! She's a SCIENTIST!!! Only one way out of suicidal situations. At least that I know of... sarcasm.

"Ah... good, I feel much better!"


	6. Sam 2

Sam's POV

'Ah... good, I feel much better!'

I just hope he is kidding. Otherwise I don't think I'll enjoy being on his team. Not that I think I'll last very long anyway, but that's not something I like to dwell on. Carter's don't fail. At least not while we're at work. Which is just one more reason for me to hope that the Iris IS gonna hold. Dying while on watch is unacceptable.

The End


End file.
